Le pacte du sang
by Allys Petite Sadike
Summary: - Un pacte signé de ton sang. 15 ans, pas un jour de plus, pour l'accomplir... me murmura Saya me rappelant le but de mon existence, l'aurais-tu oublié, Bella ?
1. Souvenirs

**Voilà une nouvelle histoire SERIEUSE ^^ Je me suis inspirée de la fic (Le pacte) de Mlle Cullen-Swan, donc toutes ressemblances avec sa fic est voulue ou pas (j'ai son autorisation ^^), je vous conseille d'aller la lire, elle est super bien (mal grès les fautes, mais faut savoir lire en oubliant les fautes ^^)  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Le pacte du sang  
**

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs**

Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais.

Cette phrase qui hante mes pensées depuis 10 ans.

Je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je le hais de m'avoir abandonnée dans cette forêt il y a 10 ans !

Je marchais dans une forêt, près de Denali je crois. Je me souviens, mais vaguement, qu'un clan de vampire comme les Cullen y vivait. Ne voulant pas aller plus loin, je m'assis sur un rocher surplombant une bonne partie de cette forêt. Je pus voir la ville.

Je me laissais envahir par mes souvenirs flous.

Il y avait d'abord eu cet anniversaire, puis Jasper qui m'attaqua, et Edward qui m'abandonna, seule. A l'évocation de son prénom, j'entourais ma poitrine de mes bras, comme quand j'étais encore humaine.

- Il ne reviendra pas, m'avais dit Charlie

Je le savais, il m'avait délaissé, comme on laisse un jouet qu'on ne veut plus. J'errais dans la forêt de Forks, sans réelles but, juste comme ça. Je me suis perdue, sur un chemin, sans savoir où j'allais, je me dirigeais vers ma mort.

Dans une clairière, je la vis. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux rouges écarlates. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle me détaillait plus finement, passant sur ses lèvres sa langue. Elle plissa les yeux. Un regard prédateur.

_Bella, fuis_, me dit mon hallucination auditive.

_Comment ? C'est un vampire, crétin ! _hurlais-je intérieurement, faisant taire sa voix.

Elle s'approcha de moi, doucement. Tel un prédateur à l'affut de ses proies.

- Bella ?

- Comment tu me connais ? Je t'ai jamais vue !

- Oh, et bien, j'ai entendu parler de toi par une certaine Victoria.

Victoria… Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais p as vue.

- T'es qui ?

- Quel impolitesse.

- M'en fiche d'être polie puisque tu va me tuer.

- Bien vu. Je vais te tuer. Mais avant, j'aimerais que tu accomplisses une chose pour moi.

Je ne me souviens que très peu de ce pacte signé de mon sang… non enfaite je ne m'en souviens plus. Je devais faire quoi ? Je sais plus.

Elle m'avait mordue au cou. Une douleur fulgurante s'installa. Trois jours, trois nuits de souffrance. Puis un matin, plus rien.

J'entendais une fourmi marcher près d'un grand sapin. J'ouvris les yeux. Magnifique, tout était si beau. J'en avais presque envie de pleurer. Mes cinq sens étaient plus développer. Je levais la main, elle apparue devant mon visage avant que l'ordre ne soit monté au cerveau, à moins qu'il soit monté si vite que je ne m'en aperçue pas.

- Enfin tu te réveille, me dit une voix.

Je tournais la tête vers l'origine de la voix.

- Toi ! T'es pas encore partis ?

- Avant, je vais répondre à ta question.

- Que…

- Je me nomme Saya, et j'aimerais que tu honore notre marché. Je reviendrais, dans 15 ans, pour voir si tu as bien fait ce que je t'ai demandé. Dans le cas contraire, je te tue !

Elle eu un rire sadique, puis dans un silence effarant, elle disparue.

Je me relevais, regardant une dernière fois la forêt. Puis en un bond gracieux, je me dirigeais vers la ville où j'allais avoir une nouvelle identité.

* * *

**Les chapitre son courts et je les posterais à une fréquence moins rapide que Twilight version: Bella se REBELLE.  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephylice.  
**


	2. Nouvelle vie

**Les chapitres font une page word. *cour*  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews et le secret du pacte il faut être patient car même moi je sais pas c'est quoi ^^  
**

**Twilight appartient a SM  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle vie**

A l'orée de la forêt, je me métamorphosais en moi humaine. Je fis apparaitre une Ferrari flambant neuve et je me dirigeais vers une agence immobilière.

J'avais déjà repérée une petite maison deux étages en pleine forêt qui me plaisait. Je fis part de mon choix au vendeur.

- Très bon choix mademoiselle. Vous n'avez aucuns voisins… Ah si, excusez moi. Vous avez une famille de sept personnes vivant dans ce manoir en voisin.

- Bien, le prix ?

- 150 milles dollars.

Je payais, l'argent n'étant pas un problème pour moi. Je signais aussi toute la paperasse.

Une fois tout cela terminé, je me rendis sur les lieux de mon futur chez moi. J'inspectais les alentours. Il y avait, à cinq cent mètres, un magnifique manoir. Blanc. Mais il semblait vide, les propriétaires n'étaient surement pas encore là.

Le soir tombait. Je rentrais chez moi et fis tous les arrangements voulus. Ensuite, je m'installais dans le salon. Je démarrais la sono et je me mis à faire la fête toute la nuit ! Une chance qu'il n'y a personne ce soir là.

Le lendemain, je décidais de m'occuper de mes papiers. Aussi douée je fusse, je fis apparaitre devant moi toute l'attirail pour tromper ces humains. Passeport, carte d'identité, etc.

Je regardais plus attentivement ma carte d'identité :

Nom : Anderson

Prénom(s) : Iris Sayari

Sexe : F Né(e) le : 13.09.1998

A : Forks Etat de Washington

Taille : 1,63 m

Parfais. Je rangeais ma carte d'identité dans mon sac de cours.

Je sortis, mes voisins n'étaient toujours pas là. Pour m'amuser, je me métamorphosais en loup. Je courus jusqu'à la colline qui surplombait la ville.

Elle était grande. Je remarquais de suite le lycée où je me rendais demain. Je soupirais, encore une fois j'allais être la nouvelle. Et qui plus est, j'arrivais en milieu du semestre, une sorte d'habitude.

Je redevins la moi humaine. L'avantage avec ce don, c'est qu'en prenant l'apparence de tel ou tel chose, j'en prenais aussi la nature et les pouvoirs. Donc en tant qu'humaine, j'avais le cœur qui battait, le sang qui coulais, mais je ne vieillissais pas. Enfaite je prenais tous les avantages mais aussi tous les défauts de mes métamorphoses.

Je rentrais à pieds, ce qui me prit deux bonnes heures. En arrivant chez moi, j'étais affamée. Je dévorais une pizza aux champignons, succulente. Puis éreintée par ma balade, je montais me coucher.

Qu'il était agréable de pouvoir re-dormir après dix ans d'insomnies.

* * *

**La suite quand... Peut-être demain.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Ephy**


	3. De retour au lycée

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

**Encore un chapitre court...  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : De retour au lycée.**

Six heures du matin, mon réveille me tira d'un beau rêve. Je le maudissais !

En baillant, je m'extirpais de mon lit si douillet. Je me lavais les dents, je pris mon petit déjeuné, je m'habillais.

Vers sept heures trente, je sortis de chez moi. Tiens, les voisins sont là. Sans faire plus attention, je montais dans ma Ferrari et je me rendis au lycée.

Toutes les têtes se tournaient vers moi. On me dévisageait comme une bête de foire. Essayant de faire bonne figure, je relevais le menton et je marchais droit devant moi. Bien sûr, il fallait compter sur ma maladresse légendaire. Je trébuchais. Tout le monde rigolait. Parfait ! T'as même pas fais une heure de cours que tout le monde te prend déjà pour un clown !

Je me relevais. Énervée de devoir être dans ce corps d'humain, je me dirigeais vers le secrétariat. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années me dévisagea à mon arrivée. Il faut dire que je m'étais pris les pieds dans… dans rien en faite.

- Bonjour, je suis la nouvelle.

- Iris Anderson ?

- Oui.

- Tiens, voilà ton emploi du temps et une carte du bahut.

- Merci.

Pas très commode. Bref, je regardais mon premier cours. Maths… Super, j'ai toujours adorée cette matière ! Je me rendis donc en salle de maths. Un prof, pas très beau, m'accueillit un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mademoiselle Anderson, voici vos livres, me dit-il en me tendant deux bouquins ma foi bien lourds.

Je m'assis aux côtés d'une blonde. Laure qu'elle s'appelait. Ce cours se passa sans soucis. Une avancé considérable pour moi. S'en suivit d'une heure de Français, langue bien jolie mais dure à apprendre. Je fis la connaissance d'un Mike. Tien tien, des aires de déjà vu. Blond lui aussi, les yeux bleus et la même manie de vouloir me suivre partout. Des cousins ?

LE dernier cours de la matinée, deux heures de S.V.T ! Pourquoi j'avais choisie cette matière ?

J'entrais dans la salle et me figeais.

* * *

**Il va se passer quoi? Moi je sais ^^ En fait c'est Bella qui rencontre... Aro ! (nan c'est une blague.) Aller, demain vous le saurait !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Ephy**


	4. Surprise

**Et voilà !  
**

**chattoncharmant: Nan ^^ C'est pas Edward en prof, pas dans cette fic en tout cas...**

**Melle Cullen-Swan: Alice? Allez, tu peux faire mieux. lol. Alicon on la verra qu'a partir du chapitre 6.  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews !  
**

**Twilight appartient a SM  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Surprise**

Lui ! Lui ici ! Je sentais mes jambes trembler. C'est à ce moment que la prof, une mme Lennui, me tendit mon livre. Je pus me ressaisir. Caché ma surprise, mais surtout ma colère. Je pus aussi remettre mon masque de nouvelle élève innocente. Il ne restait qu'une place, marre de ces déjà vus, malheureusement elle était à côté de lui.

Il semblait encore plus perturbé et surpris que moi. Je soupirais, autant montré tout de suite que je suis pas une fille agréable. Il me fixait, comme si j'avais une tache sur le nez. Assez énervant. Doucement, je me tournais vers lui.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de me reluquer ?

Il tourna aussi sec la tête vers la fenêtre. Deux heures d'ennuis, je venais de comprendre pourquoi la prof s'appelait mme Lennui. Fin du cours. Je me levais et je rangeais mes livres sans faire attention à mon voisin.

Je sortis pour me rendre à la cafétéria. IL me bloqua le passage.

- Pardon, fis-je polie.

- Bella ? Bella, c'est bien toi ? demanda-t-il, une pointe d'espoir traversa sa voix.

- Désolée, ce n'est pas moi.

- Si, j'en suis sûr. Oh Bella je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonnée. Pardonne-moi.

Il me tapait sur le système là. Faut qu'il arrête les mensonges.

- Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas cette Bella ! C'est pas de ma faute si je lui ressemble ! Laisse-moi passer maintenant !

Il s'exécuta. J'étais trop énervée pour aller mangé. Foutu Cullen. Pourquoi il a fallut qu'il soit dans cette ville ? Hein ! Pourquoi ? J'avais envie d'hurler au monde ma colère, mais je ne le fis pas. Je passais donc mon midi à ruminer dans mon coin. La cloche sonna et je me rendis en sport.

Il faut dire que je faisais des prouesses. Course longue, eh bien, voilà qui me déridera. J'avais pensé trop vite, car dès mes premiers pas sur le bitume, j'embrassais le sol. Mes genoux saignaient. Sans importance aux yeux du prof apparemment.

Je pouvais enfin souffler un bon coup. C'était la fin de ma journée. Je retournais donc chez moi.

Je me transformais en moi vampire. J'avais soif. Je décidais d'aller chasser dans les environs. Trois ours plus tard, je retournais dans mon petit chez moi. Je regardais la grande demeure des voisins. Je vis alors un truc qui fit revenir la colère que j'avais déjà.

* * *

**Quoi? C'est déjà la fin? Oh ! J'entends de là vos cris de déceptions.**

**- A mort l'auteur !  
**

**Wow, doucement ! Allez, demain: Voisins ^^  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	5. Voisins

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**chloe: **C'est un don de Bella. Ce don lui permet de prendre l'apparence de qui elle veut, faut pas lire entre les lignes ^^ (Même l'apparence d'un ange !)**  
**

**Sandrine-pattinson:** Merci ! Moi non plus je suis pas très patiente ! Mais un chapitre par jour c'est très régulier, pas comme certains auteurs qui postent tous les samedi par exemple.

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Voisins**

J'étais maudite, c'est pas possible autrement. Les Cullen étaient mes voisins ! Mais je vais devenir folle moi ! Déjà qu'Edward ça m'as fait sortir de mes gonds, mais alors là… Je sais même pas. En tout cas il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent que j'étais leur voisine, sinon ce serait l'enfer assuré.

Rah ! Il était huit heures du soir et j'étais super angoissée, mais je sais même pas pourquoi. Je tournais en rond chez moi, dans mon salon. J'avais de la sueur qui me coulait le long du front. Je me rongeais les ongles. J'entendais des voix, celle d'Alice.

Minuit passé. La fatigue m'envahis enfin. J'aurais pus me re-métamorphoser en vampire, mais l'angoisse et la paranoïa de savoir les Cullen à côté de chez moi me pompait toute ma raison.

Je montais me coucher, en ayant verrouillé la porte à double tours, pas que cela serve à quelque chose devant un vampire, mais cela me rassurais.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit, puis je réfléchi. Pourquoi je craignais autant de revoir les Cullen ? J'étais un vampire moi aussi, je n'avais donc aucunes raisons d'avoir peur d'eux. Mais pourquoi alors ? Réfléchir me pris environ une heure, puis je m'endormis.

Je me levais le lendemain, plus sereine que la veille. La nuit m'avait portée conseille. J'avais juste peur de leur réaction et de leur rejet envers moi s'ils découvraient que j'étais si près d'eux. Pathétique.

Je me rendis au lycée. Tout le monde me regardais, comme hier. Mike m'interpella :

- Hey ! Iris ! Viens là !

Je m'approchais.

- Ziva, t'es trop belle ! Tu veux sortir avec moi poupée ?

- Hum, non, je crois pas.

- Aller, fais pas ta coincée, viens ma belle.

- Ecoute Mike, je te trouve charmant mais…

- Eh ! Z'avez vu les mecs ? Elle me trouve charmant ! me coupa-t-il.

Le groupe autour de Mike se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

Je soupirais, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils avaient un vampire en face d'eux. Je prendrais d'ailleurs un malin plaisir à les couper en…

_Mais non Bella, t'es pas une sadique ! T'es une fille discrète et charmante ! me hurla une voix intérieure._

Je ne pouvais qu'écouter ma conscience. Je partis donc sans faire attention aux cris de Mike.

* * *

**Demain: A comme Alice. 1ere apparition de notre chère fada de la mode ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Votre avis ?  
**

**Bisoux, Ephy.  
**


	6. A comme Alice

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Alice débarque, mais ça ne se passe pas si bien...  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Twilight appartient a SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : A comme Alice**

Mes trois premières heures de cours furent toutes plus barbantes les unes que les autres.

En maths : Laure me racontais qu'elle voulait sortir avec Mike. Je l'écoutais débiter tous les avantages de ce mec. Je restais impassible, extérieurement du moins, car j'étais morte de rire intérieurement.

- Alors tu vois, Mike il est trop intelligent, trop beau, et puis… blablabla.

Mike beau ? Ouaf, trop marrant. Il est intelligent ? Je ne crois pas, avec son déficit du cerveau. Bref, je voyais bien que l'amour rendait aveugle.

En Latin : - Veni, vidi, vici. Voilà ce que dit Jule César quand il eut conquis toute la Gaule, nous raconta la prof.

Comme si on le savait pas madame, avais-je envie de lui répondre, mais je m'abstins.

J'étais assise seule à une table et je ne prenais pas de notes. Enfaite, je n'écoutais même pas le cours. Je dessinais sur mon agenda.

- Iris, comme j'ai l'impression que tu suis à merveille mes cours, dis une phrase en Latin, m'ordonna la prof.

Je me creusais la tête pendant une minute. La prof s'impatientait, elle s'apprêtait à me mettre une colle, lorsque je sortis en toute innocence.

- ego terebravisse (je m'ennuie)

- Bien... bon, c'est parfait Iris.

Je ris sous cape. Elle disais ça car elle était déconcerté par ma réponse. Et je suis sûre que la moitié de la classe n'a rien compris.

En Histoire: J'en parle même pas. Je m'endormis en cours...

Je soupirais, la sonnerie venait de me réveiller. Je me levais et rangeais mes affaires. Je regardais mon emploi du temps... Anglais? Parfais, encore une matière où je pourrais roupiller. J'aurais dû sécher aujourd'hui. J'étais crevée ! En plus, juste après midi, j'avais SVT.

_- Jeuh veuh pas aller en SVVVVVTTTTT ! Snif... me plaignis-je intérieurement._

_- Bon, Bella, ressaisie toi ! T'es un vampire bon sang ! Arrête de te plaindre ! me dit ma petite voix au fond de ma tête._

_- Mais y a Edward !_

_- Tss tss, je veux rien entendre, tu iras en SVT un point c'est tout !_

_- Oui…_

J'entrais dans la salle de classe. Je rebroussais le chemin aussi sec. Haletante, je m'adossais au mur à côté de la porte. A…Alice était dans mon cours d'Anglais. Je…J'avais pas peur d'elle.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et j'entrais dans la salle. Il ne restait qu'une place de libre. Heureusement la chance jouait en ma faveur, assez rare, le dernière place était au fond de la classe et j'étais très loin d'Alice qui était devant et semblait m'ignorer. Tant mieux.

Tout se passa très bien. Alice ne fit pas attention à moi de tout le cours et j'en conclue qu'elle ne m'avait pas reconnue. J'étais soulagée.

Midi arriva. Je n'avais pas le moral pour manger. Je restais donc dehors, seule, sous une pluie battante.

Je vis arriver dans ma direction une silhouette, elle était petite et elle sautillait, sans parapluies. 100 mètres, 50 mètres, 25 mètres, 5 mètres… La silhouette sauta dans mes bras. Je reculais sur le coup.

- Bella ! Bella ! Tu es en vie ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

- Mais… Tu raconte quoi ?

- Bah, tu te souviens plus ?

- Je devrais ?

- Mais Bella, c'est moi, Alice.

Ah ! C'était Alice ! Elle m'avait donc reconnue mais attendait le bon moment pour parler. La maline.

- Je ne suis pas Bella et je ne te connais pas, dis-je indifférente à son enthousiasme.

- Mais si ! Tu es Bella !

- Ecoute, je ne voudrais pas être désagréable, mais… JE NE SUIS PAS BELLA ! ALORS LAISSE-MOI TRANQUILLE ! lui hurlais-je dessus.

Elle fut surprise, puis sans un mot, la mine déconfite, elle s'en alla. Bon ok, j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort là, mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas revenir vers eux. J'ai trop peur de me faire rejeter encore une fois. Même si jusqu'à présent, ils avaient été gentils et enthousiastes de me voir.

Je soupirais, la cloche sonna et je me rendis en SVT, mon calvaire.

* * *

**Oh ! Bella elle aime ni les maths ni la SVT lol.**

**Et, elle est aussi méchante...  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu.  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	7. Rencontre, encore une fois

**Vu que demain je ne pourrais pas poster, je met ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bonne histoire  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Rencontre, encore une fois.**

Avant de rentrer en classe, je regardais vite Edward. Il avait les yeux noirs, pas bon signe.

Je m'assis à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête vers moi. Ses yeux me jetaient des éclaires, à si les regards pouvaient tuer, je serais déjà morte depuis longtemps.

- Soyons bien clairs Anderson, ma sœur t'a confondue avec une autre, comme moi, mais je t'interdis formellement de lui hurler dessus ! me dit-il glacial.

Il ne prononça plus un mot de tout le cours.

La fin du cours vint bien lentement. Mais quand elle arriva, je sautais littéralement de ma place et filais retrouver Alice.

Elle ne fut pas dure à dénicher. Elle errait dans la cour. Je m'approchais tout en sachant qu'elle m'entendait arriver. Son ouïe de vampire ne la trahirait jamais.

- Alice écoute, je…

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, Iris.

A oui, elle voit l'avenir.

- Mais c'est moi qui t'ai crié dessus.

- C'est pas grave.

- Mais…

- Bien, c'est oublier. On peut devenir amies ?

- Oui ! Je le voudrais bien, m'enthousiasmais-je.

- Bien. Tiens, voilà mon numéro de portable. Envoie-moi un message quand tu le voudras.

- Oui, merci Alice. Et désolée, vraiment.

- Maieuh ! J'ai dis que c'était oublier ! fit-elle avec une petite moue drôle.

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux.

Je décidais de sécher le cours de sport. De toute façon, le prof m'en voudrait pas.

Je rentrais à la maison. Je déposais mes affaires, et je sortis. Je redevins la moi vampire. Aaaah, ça fait du bien de redevenir un vampire… J'avais soif. Je partis chasser. La pèche au sang ne fut pas bien bonne. Un ours, un cerf, un lapin. Mince, j'ai tué Winnie l'ourson, Bambi, et Panpan. Je suis un monstre ! Je dramatisais pour rien. Mais c'était à cause de tous les événements survenus en deux jours, ça me rendait folle.

Je me rendis au sommet de ma colline préférée. Je réfléchie. Si Alice savait que j'étais de retour c'était pas grave, car je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais voulue me laisser. Mais si je lui dis de garder mon retour pour elle, cela la mettra dans l'embarras vis à vis de son frère Edward. Mouarf, je suis cruelle.

Je pris mon portable, et j'envoyais un sms à Alice.

_Alice, rejoins moi au sommet de la colline au dessus de chez toi. SURTOUT ne dis à personne où tu va, cache tes pensées, je ne veux que toi ! C'est bien clair ?_

Je pris le temps de faire une petite blague pas sympa. Mes iris dorées, devinrent rouges écarlate, comme si je venais de me boire trois ou quatre humains. Je suis cruelle.

J'attendais. 5min, 10min, 20min, 30min, ect… Elle en mettait du temps la Alice. Je regardais mon portable… Je suis bête ! J'ai oublié d'envoyer ce sms ! Bon, j'appuyais sur la touche envoyé.

Pendant les cinq minutes où j'attendais Alice, je réfléchie. Pourquoi je voulais me venger sur elle ? Elle m'a rien fait. C'est sur Edward que je devrais mettre ma colère. L'obliger à me convaincre de l'aimer encore. Oui, je t'aime encore Edward, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer.

Alice arrivait enfin. Elle abordait un grand sourire.

- Bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! hurla-t-elle.

Je lui souris. Elle me regarda pour voir si c'était bien moi, puis elle se figea.

- Bella tu…

- Je ?

- Tu es un vampire ?

- Et oui cocotte. Et depuis dix ans.

- Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée. Oh Bella, pardonne-moi pour t'avoir laissée toute seule.

Je le savais, elle culpabilisait.

- C'est rien. Je ne t'en voulais pas de toute façon.

* * *

**Lundi, le prochain chapitre: Bella, raconte-moi**

**Merci d'avoir lu  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	8. Bella, raconte moi

**Surprise ! J'ai trouver un petit moment pour poster !  
**

**Voilà ce chapitre, Alice prend un grand rôle, comme d'hab.  
**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! (je ne le dis jamais assez^^)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Twilight appartient a SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Bella, raconte-moi.**

Nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe. On regardait le soleil couchant. Alice se tourna vers moi, elle me regarda attentivement avant de se figer sur mes pupilles rouges écarlates.

- Tu… tu n'es pas comme nous.

Je rigolais.

- Tu sais, quand la colère et le chagrin s'emparent de toi, tu ne pense plus à rien et tu deviens très vite folle.

- J'aimerais savoir, comment es-tu devenue un vampire ?

- C'est une longue histoire.

- Bella, raconte-moi.

- Le jour où vous êtes partis, commençais-je, je suis rapidement devenue un peu folle. Les jours passaient, et je m'enfonçais dans une spirale de désespoir. Un jour particulièrement beau à Forks, j'avais pris mes chaussures et j'étais partie en forêt. Je m'étais perdue, tu connais mon sens de l'orientation. Lorsque qu'un vampire me tomba dessus. Il me mordit et partit sans demander son reste, comme un voleur. Je me souviens juste de deux choses. Elle s'appelait Saya, et je suis morte le jour de mon anniversaire.

Je lui avais mentis, un peu, car je ne voulais pas qu'elle découvre ce pacte dont je ne connaissais plus le but. Dans cinq ans, elle reviendra me tuer. Dans cinq ans, si je n'ai pas accomplie ce qu'elle m'avait demandé, je mourrais, une deuxième fois.

- C'est…triste. Je me rends compte des dégâts qu'on a faits en partant.

Elle semblait réfléchir, puis une illumination traversa ses yeux dorés.

- Et si tu revenais parmi nous ? Cela soulagerait tout le monde. On se sent tous coupables, même Edward et beaucoup plus que nous… Oh Bella, je t'en supplie, reviens nous !

Elle avait crié la fin de sa phrase. Je pris peur, moi revenir ? Non, je ne pouvais pas. Je ne voulais pas souffrir une deuxième fois.

- Je ne peux pas, murmurais-je.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas revenir, Alice.

- Pourquoi ? dit-elle, sa voix partant dans les aiguës.

- Je ne veux pas souffrir, pas encore une fois. Comprends-moi, ma sœur.

Elle voulait surement pleurer, mais elle ne pouvait pas.

- Je te comprends…

- Alice, je t'ai mentis.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, tu vois… Non en faite, oublie.

- Aller !

Je secouais la tête et elle abandonna.

- Alice.

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Pour ?

- Merci de m'avoir écoutée, je ne me croyais pas capable de parler de mon passé aussi facilement qu'avec toi aujourd'hui.

Elle me fit son plus beau sourire et je m'en voulue de lui avoir encore mentis.

- Si tu veux, on peut se voir pour… la chasse ?

Elle me regarda horrifiée.

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je me plie à ton régime alimentaire.

- Ouais !

- Mais j'ai une condition.

- Je l'écoute.

- Personne ne doit savoir que je suis là, je t'en supplie.

- D'accord.

- Je te fais confiance.

Nous nous levâmes et nous partîmes chasser Bambi.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre ! Demain: Tu apprendra à me faire de nouveau confiance.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Votre avis ?**

**Ephy**


	9. Tu apprendras à me faire confiance

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!  
**

**Melle Cullen-Swan: **J'ai pas du tout pensé à Aro quand j'ai créé ce perso, en faite il m'est venu comme ça. Je voulais un perso genre sadique ^^

**I'm sadike because I'm the queen of the Hell. Mouhahaha ! ^^  
**

**Allez, bonne lecture!  
**

**Twilight apparitent à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Tu apprendras à me faire de nouveau confiance.**

**- 5 ans plus tard -**

Je courrais seule dans les bois. J'avais refusé une énième fois d'aller au centre commercial avec Alice. Quel lutin ! Elle était à deux doigts de m'attacher, ce qui ne servait à rien mais c'est Alice, et de m'y trainer de force.

Je secouais la tête pour évacuer toute ces choses superficielles. Je devais me concentrer sur mon but : l'objectif de ce pacte. J'avais, avec l'aide d'Alice, fouillé au fond de ma mémoire, rien. Je ne savais plus en quoi consistait ce pacte.

Pendant cinq années, j'avais cherché, désespérément, sans jamais trouver un indice. J'avais même abandonné le lycée pour me concentrer à fond dans mes fastidieuses recherches, sans rien trouver.

Et voilà que le temps qui m'étais impartit s'était enfuit, en se riant de moi.

Je n'avais plus fait attention à Edward pendant ces cinq dernières années, je l'avais un peu oublié. Mais j'avais vue qu'il sortait avec une fille, une Isabelle je crois. Bref, j'en étais jalouse en douce et seul Alice le savait. En même temps, elle était la seule à savoir pour mes dons et à savoir qu'Iris Anderson et moi n'étions qu'une. Elle avait même profité de la situation pour squatter chez moi dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. C'était ma seule amie.

J'étais dans mes souvenirs. Soudain une main m'attrapa le cou. Je me retrouvais plaquée au sol.

- Tss tss, tu te souviens de moi ? Bella.

- Sa…Saya.

- Oui, rigola-t-elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Un pacte, signé de ton sang. 15 ans, pas un jour de plus pour l'accomplir, me murmura-t-elle me rappelant le but de mon existence, l'aurais-tu oublié, Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas. La peur de cette femme ressurgis.

- Tss tss, tu me déçois beaucoup Bella. J'avais confiance en toi, tu sais ? Mais puisque tu as échouée, je vais devoir te tué. C'est dommage, tes capacités sont impressionnantes.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Une douleur fulgurante traversa mon corps. J'hurlais.

- Tu…devais…me…tuer…haletais-je, pas…me…torturer.

Elle caressa ma mâchoire de son doigt.

- Tu es si pathétique. Je peux bien m'amuser encore un peux avec toi avant de te tuer.

Elle continua sa fascinante torture. Je me tordais de douleur, je souffrais mille morts. J'hurlais à en perdre haleine. Soudain, la souffrance disparue. Saya me jeta un regard froid avant de déguerpir une seconde fois. J'entendis un murmure prononcé par sa voix.

- Tu as eu de la chance petite garce, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te retrouverais et je te tuerais pour de bon ! T'es amis ne serons plus là pour te sauver !

Mes amis ? Je ne connaissais qu'une amie : Alice. Et pourquoi avait-elle prise la fuite ? Si c'était bien Alice qui venait de me sauver, Saya n'aurait pas eu peur. Comment pouvait-on avoir peur d'un lutin ? Elle l'aurait même tué, je crois.

J'étais allongée sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Mon cœur, où ce qu'il en restait, battait trop vite… Non en faite, il ne battait pas. J'avais l'impression que mon énergie venait de me laisser lâchement.

Deux bras me soulevèrent sans effort. Ce ne pouvait pas être Alice, elle n'avait pas la corpulence nécessaire pour cette action.

J'ouvris les yeux. Mon regard rencontra deux yeux topaze. Je détaillais le visage de cet inconnu. Des cheveux couleur rouille, une peau blanche, comme tous les vampires, des lèvres parfaites… Cet inconnu n'était pas si inconnu que ça puisque c'était… Edward ?

Je sautais de ses bras. Me retrouvant debout devant lui, les jambes tremblantes.

- Bella, je… commença-t-il.

Je l'arrêtais d'un geste. Je me tournais vers Alice.

- Je suis désolée, me dit cette dernière.

- Je voudrais des explications, dis-je d'une voix dure, trop même car elle semblait avoir peur.

- Je t'ai vue en danger. Sous la panique, je n'ai pas fais gaffe à Edward, qui était à côté de moi. Dès qu'il avait lu mes pensées, il s'était précipité à ta recherche.

- J'avais peur pour toi, me dit-il.

Il avait peur pour moi… Je méditais sa phrase pendant cinq minutes environ. C'était quoi ? De la pitié ? De l'amour ? De la culpabilité ?

J'en avais marre, ou j'avais peur qu'après ce sauvetage, il me rejette. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et déguerpis sans crier garde.

Il me rattrapa sans efforts.

- Bella, je sais que tu m'en veux, mais s'il te plait, pardonne-moi, fais moi confiance, comme avant.

- Je ne peux pas, Edward.

- Pourquoi ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre. Il me devança.

- Tu me raconteras plus tard, quand tu me ferras de nouveau confiance. J'attendrais.

* * *

**Oh! Bella refera confiance à Edward? A votre avis?**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**Votre avis ?  
**

**Ephy.  
**


	10. Explications

**The chapitre 10!  
**

**Grazie: **Eh oui, on ne peut pas changer notre cher Edward^^ Tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir^^**  
**

**Melle Cullen-Swan: **Non, ton histoire est excellente, on ne traite pas le même sujet et puis c'est pas trop la même chose ^^ Ouaiche, j'y suis Sadike !

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Twilight appartient a SM**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Explications.**

Maintenant qu'Edward était au courant, ma vie devint un véritable… paradis ? Il se tenait loin de moi, mais il avait rompu avec Isabelle. J'en étais contente. Pourtant, je refusais encore de rester avec lui ou même de le voire. Alice m'avait dit que cela le blessait mais qu'il ne disait rien, souffrant pour se racheter.

Je trouvais ça romantique.

Mais je mis cette remarque de côté. Ma priorité étant de trouver l'objectif de ce pacte. Je m'usais le cerveau jour et nuit, me nourrissant qu'une fois toutes les deux semaines. D'ailleurs, Alice refrénait ses envies de shopping pour m'aider.

Un jour, je me rendis au manoir Cullen en humaine ! Je voulais voir la réaction des autres membres de la famille. J'y allais aussi pour voir si Carlisle ne pouvais pas m'aider.

- Bella ! Nous somme tous si heureux de te revoir ! m'avait lancé le docteur.

- Moi aussi.

Je leur fis mon plus beau sourire. Il était sincère, pour une fois. Ils m'avaient tous accueillis à bras ouverts. Même Rosalie, qui se montrait si froide et distante envers moi, vint me serrer dans ses bras.

Jasper s'approcha.

- Bella, je suis désolé.

- C'est oublié depuis 15 ans, Jasper !

- Merci.

Je le pris dans mes bras. Il se crispa un peu, puis se détendit.

- Je voudrais savoir, commença-t-il, comment ce fait-il que tu sois humaine et que tu n'ais pris aucunes rides.

Je rigolais, amère. En 15 ans ? Prendre des rides ?

_- Euh, c'est possible, tu aurais… attends je calcule, me dit ma petite voix au fond de ma tête._

_- J'aurais 34 ans…_

_- Oui._

_- 34 ANS ! Mais c'est horrible ! Je suis vieille !_

_- Roh ! T'es figée dans un corps d'une ado de 19 ans, fais pas ta capricieuse !_

- Bella ? me demanda Carlise, tu vas bien ?

- Euh, oui. Et pour te répondre Jasper, j'ai trois dons bien spécifiques.

- Trois ! C'est impossible ! s'exclama Carlisle.

- Eh bien si, la preuve.

- Et on peut savoir quels sont ces dons ? demanda Jasper.

- Moi je sais, moi je sais, criait Alice en sautillant dans toute la maison.

Je me retrouvais au centre d'un cercle formé par sept vampires. Tous me regardaient avec impatience. Je haïssais être au centre de l'attention, et cela n'a pas changé.

- Mon premier don est un bouclier, il bloque toutes attaques mentales.

- Mais, ce vampire qui t'as torturé, demanda Alice.

Edward se raidit à ce souvenir qu'il aurait dû oublier.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle à fait. Mais là n'est pas la question. Pourquoi… Non en faite… continuez.

- Le deuxième ? demanda Esmée.

Je lui fis un sourire. Elle me le rendit méfiante.

_- Bah oui, un vampire avec trois dons c'est pas commun._

_- Oh ! La ferme !_

_- D'accord, d'accord._

- Le deuxième, eh bien… je peux faire apparaitre tout ce que je veux, où je veux et quand je veux. Démonstration.

Je fis apparaitre une couronne en argent incrustée de saphir sur ma tête.

Ils me regardaient tous ébahis.

- Euh… Pour le troisième don… C'est trop dur à expliquer, la démonstration vaux mieux.

Je me métamorphosais en loup géant devant leurs yeux stupéfaits. Je sautais sur Emmett, qui sous mon poids et celui de la surprise, tomba à la renverse. Ils se mirent tous en position de combat sauf Alice qui m'avait vu venir et Edward qui avait lu dans les pensées de sa sœur.

Je grognais. Rosalie était à deux doigts de me sauter dessus. Je léchais le visage d'Emmett. Il fit une moue dégoutée, puis rigola. Toute la famille se détendit. J'aboyais en remuant la queue. Ils eurent un demi-sourire.

_- Fini la plaisanterie ! Tu es là pour ton pacte, pas pour amuser la galerie !_

_- Pitite voix au fond de ma tête, je t'aime bien et pour UNE fois, tu as raison._

_- Voilà ! Pour UNE fois tu m'écoute._

Je me retransformais en moi humaine. J'aime trop mon statut d'humaine fragile et… fragile, pour rester en vampire 24/24.

Je pris mon air sérieuse, et détaillais tous les Cullen un par un. Je faisais de longues pauses de 2 secondes sur chaque membre.

_- Euh… 2 secondes c'est pas long._

_- Parles pour toi ! Pour moi c'est une éternité ! Et puis j'ai pas que ça à faire._

_- Ouais._

_- Et mais… T'es ma mémoire !_

_- En quelque sorte._

_- Tu peux tu rappeler du pacte ?_

_- Non, si tu peux pas, je peux pas._

_- Donc tu me sers à rien._

_- En gros ouais._

_- Donc je peux te débrancher ?_

_- En gros ou… Hey ! Mais nan ! Tu peux pas ! Arrête de dire des conneries et concentre-toi sur papa Cullen, alias Carlisle ! Laisse-moi vivre !_

_- Blague ! T'es naïve !_

_- Je suis toi !_

_- Bye._

J'ouvris la bouche… pour la refermer aussitôt. J'avais bien une question à poser, mais c'était à papa Cullen.

- Hum… Missieur Carlisle ? J'y peux vous parlez ? demandais-je en imitant une enfant.

_*soupir de ma petite voix au fond de ma tête*_

- Oui.

Je ne dis rien. Les autres étaient toujours autour de moi.

- En priver, plize Missieur Carlisle.

- Bien.

* * *

**Bella embarque Papa Cullen dans ses histoires! ^^**

**Demain: Edward.  
**

**Snif, plus que trois chapitre...  
**

**- Oh non! entends-je dans vos têtes.  
**

**Ne vous en faites pas, un deuxième tome est en cour d'écriture.  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	11. Edward

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je carbure à ça en ce moment ^^  
**

**Grazie: **Elle a l'âme d'une enfant^^ Merci ! Cette partie avec Carlisle est disons...sérieuse^^**  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Edward**

Le patriarche m'emmena dans son bureau. Je restais mécontente.

- Mais, ils vont nous entendre.

- Mais non, ils sont tous à la chasse au moment où je te parle.

- Ah bon…

Il m'invita à m'asseoir dans l'un de ses grands fauteuils en cuir rouge. Je regardais la pièce. De grandes bibliothèques, un bureau en teck, des peintures partout… Comme leur ancienne villa en faite.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda-t-il.

- De Saya. Je voulais savoir si vous la connaissiez et si je pouvais chercher quelques livres me permettant de retrouver ma mémoire.

- Non, je ne la connais pas. Tu es amnésique ? Pourtant tu te souviens de nous, étrange.

- Enfaite, je voudrais retrouver mes souvenirs de ma vie humaine.

- Mais tu es humaine.

- Oui, mais c'est mon don de métamorphose, je ne peux pas me souvenir de mes souvenirs datant de cette époque. Et c'est pour ça que je m'adresse à vous, un grand médecin.

- Désolé, je ne peux rien pour toi. Enfaite, je ne sais pas comment les amnésiques font pour retrouver la mémoire, et encore moins comment un vampire peut se ressouvenir de sa vie humaine.

_- Il s'avère que Papa Cullen sert à rien ! Il est médecin oui ou non ?_

_- Ouais, il à 300 et quelques années mais il sait rien sur la perte de souvenirs de sa propre espèce, décevant._

_- Tu l'as dis !_

_- Tu propose que j'aille voir qui pour m'aider ?_

_- Bah… Je sais que tu vas me haïr mais… Je te dirais d'aller voir… Edward._

_- En effet, je te hais ma petite voix au fond de ma tête. Mais bonne idée, je vais aller prendre mon courage à deux mains et me confronter à lui._

_- Tant qu'à faire, demande lui s'il t'aime toujours._

_- Ouais !_

_- Aller, prends les armes ! Aux armes citoyens !_

Je soupirais intérieurement. Ma petite voix au fond de ma tête pouvait parfois être plus pile électrique que cette chère Alice.

Je me levais.

- Merci.

- De rien Bella.

Je partis. Je me rendais dehors pour aller à la chasse à l'Edward. Rah ! Pourquoi j'avais une boule dans le ventre à chaque fois que je pensais à lui ?

Je me métamorphosais en un ange déchu pour changer un peu. D'un battement d'ailes, j'étais déjà au dessus du manoir Cullen. Je parcourais la forêt à grande vitesse, me fiant à mon instinct pour le retrouver.

Il était là, chassant un puma. Je descendis en douceur. Le prédateur fut plus rapide que le vampire, il détala en me voyant arriver. Edward se retourna et eu un regard admiratif.

- Tu es maintenant un ange Bella, me dit-il.

- Ouais. Je vais être directe Edward…

_- Tu m'aime ? dit ma petite voix au fond de ma tête._

_- Non. Tu sais quelque chose sur Saya ?_

_- Tu m'aime ?_

_- Tu sais quelque chose sur Saya ?_

- Tu m'aime ? demandais-je.

Arg ! Ma petite voix au fond de ma tête avait gagné ce défit ridicule.

Je regardais Edward. Un nœud dans mon ventre se forma. Je craignais que sa réponse fût non. Car je l'aimais, je l'ai toujours aimé. Et j'aurais mal s'il me rejetait encore une fois.

Il ouvrit la bouche. J'attendais pendue à ses lèvres, comme un prisonnier attendrait sa sentence.

- Oui, je t'aime, et ce depuis toujours.

Folle de joie, je sautais dans ses bras musclés et je l'embrassais avidement. Il me rendit mon baiser. Il caressa ensuite mes ailes d'un noir de Jai.

- Elles sont si douces… soupira-t-il. Je t'aime mon ange, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Moi aussi, et je t'aimerais toujours !

* * *

**Encore des promesses à l'eau de rose... Dans le 2eme tome (qui est pour bientôt^^) Bella enverra bouler Edward trèèèèèèèès souvent! Elle le prends même pour... Nan, je laisse un peu de suspense sinon c'est pas drôle.**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**Demain: Le pacte, Saya  
**

**- Ouais! On va enfin savoir sur quoi porte le pacte!  
**

**- Eh oui^^ Quoi que...  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	12. Le pacte, Saya !

**Merci pour vos reviews! Elles me font chaud au coeur!  
**

**Melle Cullen-Swan: **Moi aussi je me croyais Sadike, mais je résiste pas au couple Bella/Edward... Je sais pas si on va le savoir... Peut-être laisser encore du suspense ^^**  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Twilight appartient à SM**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Le pacte, Saya !**

J'étais blottie dans ses bras durs et froids. J'avais repris apparence humaine pour le plus grand plaisir d'Edward nous étions toujours en pleine forêt.

Soudain, je me mis à pleurer. Le pacte ! Je m'en souvenais à présent ! Edward me regardait, inquiet.

- Bella, pourquoi pleur tu ?

- Le…le pacte. Oh Edward, pleurais-je en enfouissant mon visage dans sa chemise, la mouillant par la même occasion.

- De quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi ce pacte ?

J'inspirais un grand coup, prenant un maximum de son odeur. Puis je relevais la tête pour voir ses beaux yeux. Il essuya mes larmes de ses doigts.

- Il y a de cela 15 ans maintenant, Saya m'a transformée en vampire, mais avant elle m'a fait signé un pacte de mon sang.

Il grogna à l'évocation qu'une personne m'aie fait du mal.

- Ce pacte disait que… que…

Je me remis à pleurer, mon cœur semblait vouloir exploser.

- Chut, calme-toi, me dit-il en me caressant les cheveux.

Mes pleurs se calmaient peu à peu.

- Là, là. Tout va bien, me chuchota-t-il.

- Merci Edward. Mais il…il faut que je m'en aille.

- D'accord, on se retrouve ce soir ?

- Oui, mentis-je.

Il me relâcha de son étreinte. Je me retransformais en vampire devant les yeux stupéfaits d'Edward.

Je détalais à toute vitesse comme si la mort était à mes trousses. La colère et la peur ajoutée me faisaient aller encore plus vite. Je voulais retrouver Saya, je voulais la tuer de mes mains !

Je courus pendant ce qui me semblait des siècles, mais qui enfaite n'était qu'une heure. Je n'avais aucunes idées d'où elle pouvait se cacher. Je devais avoir déjà parcouru la moitié des États Unis car j'étais dans le Colorado. Je devais faire attention à ne pas m'exposer au soleil, la colère ayant aveuglé mon don de métamorphose.

La chance devait être d'accord avec moi car je trouvais Saya en train de chasser à Denver.

Elle venait d'égorger un homme et d'en boire le sang lorsqu'elle se retourna et rencontra mon regard noir de fureur.

- Bella ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, me dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Moi si ! Je veux savoir pourquoi ce pacte ? dis-je presque en hurlant.

Son regard rieur se transforma en un regard froid et dur. Elle s'approcha de moi d'une démarche féline, tel un prédateur chassant sa proie, et cette fois je n'était pas le chasseur, j'étais la proie.

Je reculais jusqu'à butter contre un mur. Elle sourit, prête à égorger la proie que j'étais devenue.

- Tu es bien téméraire Bella. Tu aurais pu vivre sans problèmes si tu avais fait ce que je t'ai demandé il y a 15 ans. Après tout, tu n'avais qu'a tuer une personne pour moi, dit-elle son ton devenant menaçant, mais hélas, tu est bien trop faible ! Je savais que je faisais une erreur en te laissant une seconde chance de vivre au lieu de te tuer il y a quelques jours.

Elle était maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres de ma gorge. Je tremblais.

- Aurais-tu peur ?

- Tu aurais pu tous nous tuer ?

- Facilement même.

- Alors pourquoi me demander de tuer cette personne puisque tu es à même de le faire?

- Tu pose trop de questions ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Je savais que ma fin était proche. Je la regardais dans les yeux.

_- Tu es trop bête ! Tu vas crevée ! s'affola ma petite voix au fond de ma tête._

_- Je sais._

_- Et ça ne te fais ni chaud ni froid ?_

_- Non._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu va perdre Edward._

_- Au contraire, je vais le sauvegarder. _

_- Je ne comprends pas._

_- Tu n'as pas à comprendre. Je... on va mourir ensembles, comme les sœurs que nous sommes._

_- Je ne veux pas. Pas maintenant, s'il te plait, laisse moi encore quelques années, pour le retrouver._

_- Je ne peux pas._

_- Bella ! Je t'en supplie, laisse-moi retrouver celui que j'ai perdu._

C'était la première fois que ma petite voix au fond de ma tête m'appelait par mon prénom et qu'elle me suppliait.

_- Je te promets rien, mais je vais essayer de gagner, lui dis-je._

_- Merci infiniment._

Saya s'apprêtait à m'égorger, lorsque d'un coup je sautais à dix mètres du sol et me métamorphosais en un ange.

Elle rigola.

- Tu crois vraiment que ton petit pouvoir ridicule aura un quelconque effet sur une impératrice comme moi ?

- Impératrice ?

- Je suis la reine du monde dans lequel tu vis.

- Mais… les volturis ?

- De bons vassaux.

Elle rigola encore une fois. Je plongeais sur elle une lance que je venais de faire apparaitre à la main. A trois mètres d'elle, je me figeais et je tombais lourdement sur le sol. J'avais mal, elle utilisait son pouvoir sur moi. Elle s'approcha un katana en main.

- Regarde-toi, tu es toute blessée. Je vais abréger tes souffrances.

_- S'il te plait, ne meure pas. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, pour Edward._

_- Je…je n'en peux plus, je suis à bout de force, elle ne m'a pourtant pas touchée une seule fois._

- Je vois que tu es là aussi toi. Tu as trouvé une hôte bien gentille. Dommage que tu n'as plus de corps.

Je ne savais pas de quoi elle parlait. Elle brandi son arme, prête à me décapiter. J'étais trop faible pour redevenir un vampire.

- Une dernière volonté ?

- Jamais je ne tuerais Edward.

- Bien, bonne nuit Bella !

* * *

**Demain Le dernier chapitre: Espoir**

**Merci d'avoir lu!  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


	13. Espoir

**LE dernier chapitre...  
**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews!  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Twilight appartient à SM  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Espoir.**

J'attendis le coup fatal, les yeux fermés. Toute fois, il ne vint pas et une main froide caressa ma joue mutilée.

- Bella, ouvre les yeux mon ange, me susurra un ténor que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Edward, soufflais-je, c'est bien toi ?

- Oui. Tu vas bien ?

_- Question idiote ! Ah merci, j'ai faillis mourir !_

_- Moi aussi je te signale ! Il est arrivé à temps et je crois qu'on lui doit bien ça. On a deux dettes envers lui._

_- Et ce ne sont pas les dernières, murmura ma petite vois au fond de ma tête._

J'ouvris les yeux, découvrant son visage tordu par l'inquiétude et la colère.

- Ouais, je vais bien.

- Mais t'es folle ? Pourquoi t'es partis la retrouver ? Tu savais que tu n'avais aucunes chances de la vaincre ! J'aurais fais quoi moi sans toi ?

- Tu aurais continué à vivre ta vie, comme tu l'as fait pendant les 10ans où tu m'as délaissé.

Je venais de lui donner un coup bas.

- Passons ! Pourquoi tu voulais la tuer ?

- Elle a voulu me faire la peau il y a de cela une semaine, mais je t'en veux pas si tu l'as oublié. Dis-je sarcastique.

- Non, tu as parlé d'un pacte. Tu voulais éviter qu'il s'accomplisse. Dis-moi, de quoi s'agissait-il ?

- Edward, je devais te tuer.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Me tuer ?

- Oui, c'est pourquoi je l'ai oublié. Même si je disais te haïr, mon cœur lui t'aimait encore. Je ne pouvais pas le faire.

- Mais pourquoi elle voulait me tuer ?

- Ca tu vois, je voulais lui demander, mais il semble que, dis-je en regardant le bucher à ma droite, tu l'ais tué trop rapidement. Et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne soit pas la seule à vouloir écourter ta vie de quelques siècles.

- Ce n'est rien, tant que tu seras à mes côtés, la fin du monde pourra arrivée, jamais rien ne me tuera.

- Tu as sûrement raison.

- Resteras-tu avec moi, Bella ?

- Pour toujours !

Il me prit dans ses bras, me berçant doucement.

- Si fragile, c'est la définition d'une vie. Elle apparait comme disparais sous nos yeux, arrachée avec force. Personne n'est à l'abri de mourir, même pas les anges du paradis. Ces êtres si purs peuvent mourir pour renaitre parmi nous, en simple mortels. Personne n'échappe à la mort. Un jour où l'autre, elle viendra nous prendre, nous emmenant dans un endroit que l'on ne connait pas, nous séparant toi et moi. Alors profitons de la vie, profitons de ce cadeau et aimons nous jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, dis-je.

Il me sourit puis m'embrassa.

- Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, murmura-t-il.

- Tant que je suis avec toi, je me moque de l'espoir.

_- Et moi alors ? Rah ! T'es vraiment une égoïste !_

_- Chute ! Je vis le moment le plus beau de ma vie ! Tu trouve toujours un moyen de me gâcher mes instants de bonheurs !_

_- C'est parce que je suis là que tu ne te sens pas seule ! Tu es méchante, je boude._

_- Aller, viens là. Excuse-moi ma petite voix au fond de ma tête._

* * *

**Merci d'avoir prit la compagnie de lecture Ephy ! Nous vous remercions de votre fidélité et d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout!**_  
_

**- Veuillez remonter vos tablettes et mettre vos ceintures, nous nous apprêtons à atterrir.  
**

**Le deuxième tome est prévu pour... vers le mois de Juillet mais je ne vous promet rien. J'ai l'idée mais je sais pas comment la formuler ^^  
**

**TOME 2: La vengeance de l'âme  
**

****_"Je ne suis pas ta conscience, je suis une âme qui a trouvé refuge dans ton corps. Aide moi à récupérer mon enveloppe charnelle."  
_

__**Que de mystères ^^  
**

**Votre avis?  
**

**Ephy  
**


End file.
